Data-protection technologies (such as data-replication, continuous-data-protection, snapshot, and/or backup technologies) may enable organizations to protect and/or improve the reliability, fault-tolerance, and/or accessibility of their applications and/or data. For example, an organization may replicate, mirror, or otherwise copy data (or I/O operations directed to such data) from a primary site or device (such as an application server) to a secondary (i.e., backup) site or device for data-protection purposes.
Organizations have increasingly turned to cloud-based storage services as a target storage medium for data protection, as opposed to tape drives and other such media. Unfortunately, different cloud-based storage providers may use different storage models. For example, some cloud-based storage services may be file-system based while others may be object-store based. Furthermore, many cloud-based storage services may not offer random-access writes to stored files. Additionally, many cloud-based storage services may operate on the assumption that a client requiring storage has full sequential access to all data to be stored in the cloud. However, in the case of data protection, data may often be streamed from the source through one or more data movers.
Traditional data protection systems may deal with the variety of storage models exposed by various cloud-based storage services by using a custom storage interface for each cloud-based storage service. However, this attempted solution may result in increased development costs for data protection systems, slow deployment of cloud-based storage solutions, and/or incomplete support for cloud-based storage service. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved methods and systems for cloud-based data protection storage.